The present invention relates to an aluminum coil assembly having a galvanic corrosion prevention structure for a car electromagnetic clutch, and more particularly, to an aluminum coil assembly having a galvanic corrosion prevention structure for a car electromagnetic clutch that is capable of preventing the occurrence of galvanic corrosion on a structure where an aluminum electromagnetic coil comes into electrical contact with a steel housing by means of a ground ring.